The Doctor and the Tower of Terror
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Based on a daydream I had this morning, comes the story of Abigail Gregory who is haunted by the Halloween of 1939. When the Doctor and Martha find out what's bothering her, the three of them, as well as the doomed ghosts, find a way to lift the curse. It will include some of the original film's dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Abigail Gregory was restless. Every Friday for the past 156 weeks, she had had the same nightmare over and over again. All those weeks ago, at Halloween, her younger sister, Sally, along with four others, had mysteriously vanished from an elevator during a thunderstorm at The Hollywood Tower Hotel.

This was partly the reason why the hotel had been closed down, leaving all of its guests to flee in terror. The other reason was because no one could work out how or why the accident had taken place. Nobody knew, except Abigail.

However, Abigail had never told anyone, either the believable story she had made up, or the real story which she had lived with for now three years. The reason she had never told anyone was because she knew nobody would believe the story of a thirteen year old teenaged girl.

As Abigail sat miserably on her bed at the Home for People in Need, there was a soft, but audible knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, and, to her astonishment, in walked her doctor, followed by a man who was wearing a two-piece suit and converse sneakers, and a rather attractive woman who was wearing jeans and a maroon leather jacket.

_Since when do females wear jeans and jackets like that?_ Abigail asked herself mentally.

However, she didn't have time to dwell on this as Dr. Jaqueline Francis gave her a smile, and said, "Abigail, I'd like you to meet the Doctor, and Martha Jones."

Although at an early age she knew it was polite to shake hands with people she'd been introduced to, all Abigail could say was, "Doctor? Doctor _Who?_


	2. Chapter 2

A "Witchy" Tale

"Doctor? Doctor _Who?" _was all Abigail could ask as she took in the forms of the two strangers standing in her bedroom.

"He's just the Doctor, but I'm Martha." The older girl said, giving Abigail a gentle and warm smile.

"I see, but, if you don't my asking, why exactly are you here?" Abigail asked, frowning slightly.

The Doctor smiled at her kindly, and said, "Your doctor told me that you've been restless at night."

Abigail jumped up, spun around, and glared ferociously at Doctor Francis, snapping, "What business is it of yours if I'm restless."

The French doctor looked sheepish. "It's my job to look after you, and you've always been distant one week before and after Halloween."

Abigail's glare softened considerably when she said this, but looked somewhat downcast. "Well, would you expect my behaviour to be any different after I lost my sister in a terrible accident on Halloween three years ago?"

Martha gave the young girl a gentle, sympathetic smile. "Oh, your poor thing, how did that happen?"

Abigail's eyes were wide in fear, and she didn't seem to be there anymore.

"Hey, it's ok if you don't want to tell us, it just might help you feel better if you do." Martha said gently.

Abigail looked at Martha, her brown eyes examining Martha's face, as if deciding to trust her and the Doctor, before shuddering, and nodding her head.

"Ok," she said finally, "I'll tell you."

It was about three quarters of an hour later when Abigail was finally comfortable to tell her story.

"You see, my family lived in the hotel. Halloween is my birthday, but-," here Abigail stopped, and pulled out a photograph of an older woman "there was no celebration that horrible night because of _her. _Emeline Partridge, who was Sally's nanny."

Martha gave the picture an odd look. "How weird, she looks like a witch." She said, but flinched, as the Doctor glared at her.

Martha!" He snapped. "That was inappropriate."

Martha gave Abigail an apologetic look, but Abigail shook her head.

"You're right, you know. She certainly was a witch, and it was her black magic that made Sally and the others disappear." Abigail lifted up another photograph, one of a very cute little girl who was wearing an equally cute pink dress.

"That's Sally, everybody loved her, except Emeline, and she hated the poor girl." "On that night, her black magic cost S-s-sally her l-l-life." She stuttered, and couldn't say anymore, as she had just started to cry. She cried and cried, for at least fifteen minutes, clearly full of grief.

After about twenty minutes, Abigail wiped her hand across her face, and added, "That night, Sally was coming home from a publicity trip, and she was unaware of the trap Miss Partridge had set for her. Only I knew, because earlier that evening, I followed Emeline to the basement, and I saw her standing there, casting an evil spell, like the witch that she was. From her book of black magic, she summoned the powers of the underworld and cursed poor Sally. But the magic was too strong for her, and it zapped her and the other poor souls. I've never forgotten it in the past three years, well, this Halloween it would be three years."

Martha looked aghast, and the Doctor looked disturbed.

"No wonder you're so restless, but if there was anything I could do for you, I'd do it."

For the first time ever, Abigail gave a delightful little girl's smile as she crowed, "But there is something you can do. Please take me to the basement, and I reckon we'll find that book of black magic. There surely must be a spell to undo what Miss Partridge did, and then we could free all those ghosts, and I'd be happy again."

The Doctor nodded, and gave her a gentle smile. "Alright, Abigail, we're in."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Dreamshade Waters, for her very nice reviews.

The Hollywood Tower Hotel Ghosts

Having left Abigail's home, she, Martha, and the Doctor had managed to hire a motorcycle, with a sidecar, and they had zoomed through the countryside, Abigail pointing out various landmarks along the way.

Abigail had suggested that the spell could only be broken on Halloween, and so, with some secret brooding on the Doctor's part, they had left for the hotel rather early in the morning, so as break the spell before nightfall.

"So, where's this hotel?" The Doctor called over the roar of the motorcycle. Abigail didn't hear him at first, as her mind was elsewhere.

"Abigail, where's the hotel?" He asked, a little more loudly, and this time Abigail heard him. She then told him to wait as she looked at the surroundings flashing past them on the motorcycle.

After about three minutes however, she called, "It's on your right, Doctor, but we can't in, because we don't have a key."

"Don't worry, because I do." He called back, and zoomed up the pathway towards the hotel.

As the motorcycle spluttered to a halt in front of the gates of the hotel, the Doctor casually whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and unlocked them. Abigail stared at the odd-looking device in astonishment, as it unlocked the heavily locked gates and asked, "What is that thing, and how does it work?"

"Very well, thanks, and it's a sonic screwdriver."*

Abigail grinned, and walked through the gates with Martha, who said she really could use a toilet right now.

Abigail giggled, and showed Martha where the nearest one was. She then strode into the hotel, and waited for the Doctor and Martha by the concierge desk.

She had only been standing there for about five minutes, when, without warning, the desk started to shake on its own accord.

Alarmed, Abigail stared at the desk, her eyes transfixed on the ink pot, which, due to the shaking, had fallen over and now spread black ink over the current sign in page.

"Stop it!" She screamed, positively terrified. "I just want to help you." She was getting more and more terrified by the second, and just about had a heart attack when the ghostly figure of the actor Gilbert London started to walk towards her, holding a meat cleaver.

He was sneering at her, waving his weapon in a horrific manner, and said, "If anyone one needs help, it's you."

Abigail screamed in sheer terror, and backed away, only to see the ghostly bellboy Dewey behind her, who was holding a piece of rope fashioned like a hangman's noose.

"Checking in?" He asked with a creepy smile, as the figure of Emeline Partridge walked towards her, smacking the palms of her hands with her umbrella, and smirking evilly at Abigail, sneering, "You've been a bad girl," all the while backing the terrified girl up against the elevator.

Abigail heard the doors opening, and felt a terrific heat on her back. She spun around, and gasped in horror as she saw flames burning inside, and threatening to engulf her.

"A very bad girl," Miss Partridge added, clearly enjoying scaring the girl.

"I want to help," she screamed, and Miss Partridge frowned. "Get out of here, and leave us alone." She demanded, as the very last person Abigail expected to see appeared.

It was Sally, who was looking at her sister with a very serious expression on her face.

"If you want to help, please fix the elevator, so we can get to the party." Sally said and vanished.

Abigail stood stock still for a moment, before her brown eyes rolled back inside her head, and fainted, just as the Doctor and Martha came running in.

*Quotes taken from the Doctor Who book, Forever Autumn. It's well worth a read, and it can be found on Scribd.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Abigail stood stock still for a moment, before her brown eyes rolled back inside her head, and fainted, just as the Doctor and Martha came running in._

The Doctor called Abigail's name as he moved towards the concierge desk. Of course there was nobody there now, but he still wanted to look. Suddenly, he stumbled over something lying on the ground, and promptly fell over.

Martha rushed over to him, and helped him up.

"What on earth did I trip over?" The Doctor asked, but more to himself than Martha. Martha, however, answered the question for him.

"It's Abigail." She said looking worried, as the Doctor grabbed Abigail's arm, feeling for a pulse. To his great relief, there was one, but he was startled to see a look of sheer terror on Abigail's face.

"Well, she's breathing, so I imagine that whatever she saw must have really terrified her." Martha said, and gently stroked the girl's face, saying, "Happy Birthday, Abigail."

This seemed to have done the trick as Abigail abruptly sat up, rubbing the back of her head with a pained expression on her face. "OW! That really hurts." She cried, and made to stand up by herself. However, Martha grabbed her arm gently, and said, "Take it easy for a bit."

Abigail, however spun around so fast that Martha was worried that the girl would give herself either a headache or whiplash. Then she looked at the girl again, and noticed that Abigail looked distinctly confused.

"Where have the ghosts gone?" Abigail asked, surprising Martha. The Doctor overheard her, and asked, "What ghosts?"

The girl opened her mouth to say something to him, and then shut it again, as she knew, or thought she knew that he would never believe her.

"No matter what you tell me, I'll believe you. Ghosts are nothing compared to Cybermen, Weeping Angles, and let's not forget, the Daleks." He said, grinning at her in a friendly way.

Abigail had no idea what he was talking about, but something in his tone suggested that he would believe her about the ghosts.

"The people who were killed on Halloween three years ago are now haunting the hotel as ghosts." Abigail said, before adding, "The first one I saw was that actor, Gilbert London who was holding, of all things, a meat cleaver."

Abigail was suddenly interrupted by a manic laugh, and she all but collapsed again as the aforementioned Gilbert London appeared out of thin air, still holding the cleaver. He was swinging it over his shoulder threateningly, until a female voice called, "Gilbert! Leave the poor girl alone!"

Martha gasped as the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on materialised in front of her. She had blonde hair done up in a bun, her face was discretely covered in makeup, and she was wearing a long white dress with matching heels.

"Claire Poulet?" Abigail asked, almost uncertainly, and the woman nodded. Martha started to snigger, and Claire smiled at her.

"Is something funny about my name?" She asked pleasantly, and Martha, blushing a little, asked, "Did you realise that your last name means "chicken" in French?"

Claire giggled and nodded. "Would you like to meet the other ghosts?"

"Sure," replied the Doctor, thinking _Miss Partridge and I are going to be having a fairly interesting conversation about black magic._

Three figures suddenly appeared out of thin air: a little girl in a cute pink dress, accompanied by a taller woman holding an umbrella and a very short fellow in a bellhops outfit.

They all smiled at their guests, and Claire and Gilbert introduced them as Sally Shine, Miss Emeline Partridge (at which the Doctor scowled) and Dewy, the bellhop.

The Doctor introduced himself and Martha, before Sally asked, "Can you fix the elevator?" The Doctor smiled at her, and asked, "Yes, why?"

"It's the only way to get to the party, which never ended that Halloween. They are still waiting for us." Sally explained, and then added, "I have no idea why we're stuck down here."

Martha smiled, before glaring at the older woman standing beside her. Miss Partridge frowned in confusion and asked, "Is something wrong, lass?"

Martha nodded, and snapped, "You're the one who cursed these poor people, because you hate Sally, and are an evil witch."

Emeline was much surprised. "I don't know where you heard such a fairy story, lass, but I couldn't love Sally more as if she was my daughter."

Martha suddenly slapped her hands to her face in horror. She had just realised something, and before anyone could catch her, her eyes had rolled back and, as her knees buckled, she fell backwards onto the Lobby Floor striking her head as she did so.


	5. Chapter 5

The real truth

_Previously:_

_Martha suddenly slapped her hands to her face in horror. She had just realised something, and before anyone could catch her, her eyes had rolled back and, as her knees buckled, she fell backwards onto the Lobby Floor striking her head as she did so._

The Doctor knelt down beside her, trying to get her to come round. He, however, was unsuccessful, and told Sally and Claire to stay with her, while he went to fix the elevator. Sally looked pleased, and watched him as he reconnected certain bits and pieces of the elevator together with a peculiar looking device.

Just then, a man is his late teens burst through the door of the Lobby. He stopped in surprise, as he spotted the ghosts, a still unconscious Martha, and the Doctor, who had just succeeded in returning the elevator to its proper place.

"OK, who the hell are you?" The man demanded, and Dewy looked in surprise.

"Hello, son." He called cheerily, and the man's jaw dropped*

"Dad?" He said, almost disbelievingly.

Just then, Martha suddenly sat up, and cried, "Where's Abigail?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise, and Martha ran off.

The Doctor was startled, and decided to follow her, unaware that Sally was following him.

They followed Martha to what turned out to be the basement, and their mouths dropped.

Standing with her back to them, wearing a black cloak and evidently casting a spell, was Abigail.

"Abigail, what on earth are you doing?" The Doctor cried, and she spun around.

"I'm repeating history, like I did three years ago. Nobody cared that it was my birthday, and I really "flew off the handle" so to speak, when I found out that there was a party, one which I wasn't invited to." Abigail said, sneering at Sally as she did so.

The Doctor turned to Sally, and said, "Sally, if you could tell Abigail anything right now, what would it be?"

"I'd tell her that I was sorry." She said without hesitating.

"What for?" He asked, giving Abigail a sideways glance at the same time.

"For not getting to her party. It was a surprise party for her, and I've even kept her birthday present." Sally said, and held up a golden bracelet.

Abigail gasped. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She had thought the party was for Sally, but now it was too late. She had casted the spell, and she didn't know it's contrary.

She told the Doctor this, and Martha ran off to stop the others from getting in the elevator. She had leapt inside, but before she could do anything else, the elevator had begun to rise.

The Doctor was now panicking, and grabbing Sally by the arm, ran off towards the maintenance elevator. Dewey's son was surprised to see Sally, and joined them, followed by Abigail.

The other elevator stopped once again. The Doctor told Martha to climb out, and he'd catch her. But then, the clock struck five past eight, and everyone plummeted towards their deaths.


End file.
